


Lemmy the Rockstar

by WhiteCheddaShaymin



Series: Some Weird Shit [1]
Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Inanimate Objects, Magic, Pancakes, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCheddaShaymin/pseuds/WhiteCheddaShaymin
Summary: Lemmy gets revenge. I guess? I don't even get this.
Series: Some Weird Shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071497





	Lemmy the Rockstar

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember when the heck I wrote this. Also, damn, people on this site don't utilize tags well, huh?

Lemmy was mad with Wario for pushing him aside in MK8. He uses his freeze ray gun and freezes Wario. For some reason, a music guy finds him and says "Kid, you've purified this world of great evil! I'm gonna make you a star!"  
After making up a few songs, he becomes quite famous. One might say it almost seems like he controls the whole music world. But someone sends him a strange, magic pancake. He unknowingly eats it...  
And gets turned into a plush toy.

Later, he finds out it was sent by Wario. The annoyed Lemmy challenges him to a race on Mario Kart Stadium. Wario accepts, not knowing of Lemmys unlimited supply of Red Shells, which he did not let go to waste. Wario ends up exploding after being shot by 126 Red Shells. Lemmy is happy with his victory, and gets back to his rockstar career.

~Time Skip~  
Lemmy wasn't happy. He and his little brother Larry had been turned into plush toys by that fat yellow Wario. And he was gonna get 'em for it! But first, he had to prepare. He gathered more Red Shells, and equipped his freeze ray gun. He readied his Circuit Special (with Standard Wheels and a Cloud Glider). But Lemmy knew he couldn't do it alone. He was gonna need help. But Larry was at a party, Wendy mysteriously disappeared, Ludwig was busy doing whatever, and Roy and Morton don't care. There was only one person he could get help from, and that was Iggy. He went to find his brother, only to be shocked by a nasty suprise!

He had become a plush toy as well.  
"Let me guess... a fat guy gave you a magic pancake?" said Lemmy.  
Iggy looked confused. "How'd you know?"  
"Just look at me. I've been like this for quite a while now. That dumb Wario is gonna pay, and I need help. Are you in?"  
"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." Iggy went to get his Mr. Scooty with Wood wheels and a Parafoil, and the two set off the destroy Wario!  
Meanwhile, Wario was making more of his pancakes. He was planning to sell them to make money. The pancakes, as you know, turn people into stuffed toys. Then he'd sell the remedy to make even more money. "Oooh yeauh! I'ma gonna make a lots a money!" he exclaimed.  
Suddenly the doors burst open.  
"NOT SO FAST, FATSO!"  
"WAAHAAHA! So you've come to defeat me?! Just try it, pipsqueak!" Wario started flinging the pancakes at the two Koopalings. Fortunately, he was bad at aiming. While Lemmy went to take off the machine, Iggy got into his Mr. Scooty and ran over Wario's foot. At the machine, Lemmy couldn't find an off switch.  
"That's right! There is no off switch! So there's no way to stop me!" said Wario.  
So Lemmy used his freeze ray gun on the opening of the machine, and then Wario's mouth. After the machine was disabled, he and Iggy found some of the remedy, and changed back into normal koopas!  
"Hooray! We saved everyone from turning into plush toys! And more importantly, Wario's garlic breath."  
So the rockstar and his little brother drove off, to practice drive in Cloudtop Cruise.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I don't know what this is.


End file.
